


Crashing

by Gilescandy



Series: The Gilescandy Drabbles [11]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 14:25:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilescandy/pseuds/Gilescandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Open_on_Sunday prompt - Accident</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crashing

Giles closed his eyes against the scene before him. They lay, unmoving, in hospital beds. How? He’d felt guilty bringing them into his world of darkness. Even though, from the start, he could see his Slayer needed them, he needed them. He’d done his best to teach them to defend themselves against demonic dangers. How could it be now that he could lose them to… an accident they called it. Ripper would like to have an accident with the drunk who did this.

He thought he might vomit.

“Hey, Giles,” Willow’s sweet voice came quietly.

He didn’t fight these tears.


End file.
